No One Cares
by K.Hetalia
Summary: The sequel to "Nothing Matters". After Blue leaves Pallet Town, she went to defeat the champion. What happens after, and what happened before? One-shot.


**The sequel to "Nothing Matters". After Blue leaves Pallet Town, she went to defeat the champion. What happens after, and what happened before? One-shot.**

* * *

"Almost there Kame-chan!" Shouted the brunette.

"..." Said the champion.

_Urgh! It's been 3 years ever since I've last seem him! What's with him now?!_

"Kame-chan! Hydro Pump!" Blue commanded.

The Blastoise started shooting a whole load of water at the flying dragon, who was about to strike.

"Dodge it." He commanded, eyes still covered by his cap.

The Charizard managed to dodge, but not until the giant turtle (It's a Shellfish supposedly, but I don't know how to explain it) flew up and managed again to do another Hydro Pump.

The dragon fell, crashing down to the ground, sending smoke and dirt all over the place.

"..."

The Blastoise fell as well, tired from all it's battling.

"Kame-chan!" Blue cried.

"..." Again he stayed speechless, well, in a normal way, not shocked.

3 years ever since she left Pallet Town, and after the Celurean Party, she trained for the battle so that she won't feel left out. Unlike Yellow, who is supposed to feel left out, she instead took Blue's place, thus making Blue feel uncomfortable with it.

As the dirt cleared up, they saw only Charizard down and fainted, while Blastoise managed to survive the big impact.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Blastoise wins the battle, and Blue is now the new champion!"

"..." He got his Pokeball, and returned Charizard.

"Good job Kame-chan!" She said happily. Kame-chan was smiling as well, as Red observed them.

"...Blue." He called.

"Yup?" She turned her head to face the former champion.

"...You shouldn't have became champion."

"...Aww c'mon! You're probably jealous now that I stole your rank as champion~"

"...You really shouldn't have. You don't deserve it." He said coldly, as he walks out of the area.

_Huh? What...does he mean? _

There just sat a really confused champion, and her happy Blastoise.

Here she is, back in Pallet Town, only to see Red and Yellow having fun.

_Red always acted cold...towards...me...Does he...hate me?_

"Hi Yellow." She called, somehow feeling as if she wanted to cry for no reason.

"Hi Blue." She replied, and turned back to Red.

"..." Was all he said until he talked back to the blonde.

"Hey, I heard that Green's a Gym Leader in Viridan. Wanna check him out?"

Yellow nodded, and walked with him towards Viridan City.

_What the-?! H-He never even told her about me being champion! He DOES hate me...Even Yellow does! Urgh!_

There again just stood an upset brunette. All. By. Her. Own.

"OMG Green! You're a Gym Leader?!" Yellow exclaimed.

Red, Yellow, Green, and of course, Blue.

"Yup! Since Giovanni is somehow gone, I had to take place when Red **didn't **want to become one, and instead a champion." He explained.

"Yeah, but I'm not champion anymore." He said normally.

"What?" Green and Yellow asked confused.

"Blue did. She took my place."

Yellow started jawdroping, and Green's face, oooh, priceless XD

"SHE DID?!"

"Yeah yeah." He said.

"You just slid it like that?! No effort?!" Green asked.

"I did. She was stronger somehow. She managed to one-hit KO Pika. With a Nidoqueen." He said.

"What?!"

"Yup."

Blue, felt like she was invisible to them. No one noticed her.

"Huh? Blue, you're here?" Yellow asked.

Until Yellow called out to her.

"Yup! And I'm finally champion!" She said happily.

"That's...Great." Yellow said with a fake smile.

"You should have never became one." Green said.

Again Blue went all confused.

"What...Do you mean?"

"Remember last year? There. You hated ME!" Yellow yelled.

Blue went shocked.

_Last...year? _

_Flashback_~

_"I can't believe YOU actually like Red!"_

_"What?! He likes me, not you!" Yellow exclaimed._

_"What do you mean?! He likes me, he never liked you!"_

_"R-Red!" She ran towards Red, and started crying._

_"What?" _

_"Blue's lying! You do like me, right?"_

_"Of course. Why would I hate you, when you saved me?" _

_"*sniffle* T-Thanks, Red..."_

_"Alright. I saw that a famous painter from Unova is coming here. Wanna check?"_

_She nodded, "Yes!" And walked away with Red._

Urgh I hate her!

_End~_

"W-What about it?! But why aren't you proud of me being champion?! It took me 3 YEARS just to train! Green on the other hand, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" She said, tears dripping from her eyes.

"I USED to, but after the party, I didn't." He said angrily. "You should also know that you shouldn't hate someone for taking your guy, idiot." He said, walking away.

"Smell ya later."

She stood there with Red and Yellow, still pretty upset at Blue. She wiped away the tears.

"I'm gonna take my rank back. Right. Now." Red said, getting his Pokeball.

"Huh? I thought you didn't care about being Champion."

"...Right after you won I did. I. Need. It. Back." He said, hiding his eyes.

"Alright."

"One on One." He said.

"Alright! Kame-chan, let's go!" She said, releasing the giant turtle.

"Blaaaastoise!"

He released his Charizard, who let out a loud growl.

"CHAAAAARIZAAAARD!"

Kame-chan was intimidated.

"Kame-chan, Hydro Pump!"

The turtle flew up, making sure it won't hit the roof of the gym they're in.

"Dodge and use Rock Slide."

Charizard moved to the side before Blastoise attacked him, and summoned rocks, and hit the turtle.

It fell down, crashing.

"Use Fire Blast."

The dragon trapped the turtle with fire, and flew behind.

"Aqua Tail!" She commanded.

Blastoise turned, and a huge puddle of water replaced the fire.

And in all of a sudden, the dragon came from below and attacked the turtle.

"Blastoise!" It cried.

It still stood, but it got tired. While for the dragon, still lived.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" She ordered.

Yellow, who was watching, ran outside, meeting up with Green.

The turtle blasted water, strong water.

Rapidly.

But the dragon kept flying quick, dodging it.

"Twister."

The dragon rapidly flapped it's wings, sending dirt and smoke flying all over the place, and whipped up a twister, as big as the turtle, to make sure the gym wouldn't get wrecked.

Since the dirt flew around the turtle, it didn't attack, since it reached it's eye, hurting it.

"Use Blast Burn." He commanded, slightly smiling.

The dragon opened it's mouth, releasing fire out of it's mouth. And flew around it slowly, still sending fire. And finally, it sent strong fire at it, a direct hit. It also burnt it, causing the turtle to fall down, fainted.

As the smoke cleared, Blastoise is down, as Charizard still flies.

"Kame-chan!" Blue called, and ran towards it. She kneeled, and returned him.

"You lost, I won. Game over, Blue." He said, walking away with his Charizard.

She sat there, watched him leave, and began to cry.

"Why...?! Why do I keep losing?! Why...

_"Does no one care?"_

**Forgive me for the bad battle scenes! R&R 'nd I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
